Various types of safety walkers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a safety walker that provides a padded top member, a plurality of telescopic legs, a plurality of crossbars between the legs, a removable mesh seat, and a latchable door having a padded upper bar attached atop a U-shaped support base along with accessory attachments, including a holder frame for an oxygen tank, a table, and a receptacle bag.